


Mixed In With The Papers

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, NSFW, Surprises, its sweet but also dirty, yes emily is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: Emily has a lazy morning and JJ comes up with a plan. She plants a special surprise for her wife and things go from there.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 57





	Mixed In With The Papers

Emily woke up to the slight chill that filled her bedroom air. The goosebumps on her upper arms had risen to notify her of that as well. The brunette had her eyes pressed against her silky, olive green pillow. She didn’t want to open them because that would mean that she would have to go about her day. The warmth that typically flooded the bed beside her wasn’t present as Emily’s hand searched the empty bed. Emily wondered about where the other occupant was, but shifted deeper under the covers until she absolutely had to get up for the day. 

Not too long after Emily’s initial stirring, the room’s door was pushed open. In walked the brunette’s wife, who was still regrouping from her morning run. The blonde spotted the lump that had pulled the covers high and chuckled lightly to herself. The woman was not a morning person but the grunts that were inevitably sounded when she woke always melted the blonde’s heart. She lowered herself slowly to Emily’s side of the bed and grazed her lips over barely visible skin. 

The brunette had yet to acknowledge the woman’s presence. However, JJ’s next move of fluttering kisses across her cheek and into her hairline got Emily’s attention. A groan escaped her lips as she began moving for the second time that morning. JJ pulled back a little to see her wife turn over under the covers. Her own radiant smile was met with Emily’s hazed yet delighted eyes and growing grin. Emily pulled JJ’s face down without a second thought, going straight for a kiss and ignoring the sweat that lingered on the blonde. 

“Hey beautiful, I let you sleep in today because of all of the work you did last night. Come on it’s time to get up now, you know we have work. I’m gonna go get the coffee started if you hop in the shower now.” JJ spoke slowly to the brunette, knowing that her wife was always slower, grumpier, and whinier in the mornings. 

A small pout placed itself on Emily’s lips. All she wanted in the moment was to pull her wife into the bed and hold her close forever. Maybe it was just the lack of caffeine and JJ’s glowing beauty getting to her. The effect that the blonde had on her was inexplicable and baffling at the same time. They had been married for two years, dating for 3, and in love for longer than their hearts could count. It was a phenomenon that truly would be “too good to be true” to anyone that saw it from the outside. 

“But babyyy, I don’t want to get up. How about you hop in the bed with me for five minutes? Who knows, I might even make it worth your while. Besides, it won’t kill Hotch if we get in late once on a paperwork day.” A mischievous smirk that JJ knew all too well sat itself on Emily’s face. 

The blonde’s face had flushed at the statement. She knew it was simply Emily’s tactic to avoid their morning routine, but it got to her. JJ’s pupils widened slightly and her lips parted at the mere possibilities for their “five minutes”. She gave the proposal a solid five-second thought before promptly rejecting it with a better plan in mind. 

"He won’t, but I have a pile of cases a mile high and I’m holding you accountable if I have to stay late for it. You know I would love to be in bed with you but I have better plans at the moment. Maybe you should get out of the bed if you want to know what they are." JJ leaned in once more to the tilted woman’s ear, whispering her next words. “Trust me, my plans are much more rewarding for the both of us. But only if you get up now.” 

The blonde nipped at her wife’s ear playfully before pulling away. Emily laid in her spot starstruck for a second before processing the information and jumping out of the covers. Her wife was long gone down the hallway so she took to the bathroom. Emily finished her shower fairly quick, keeping it on the colder side to drive out the possibilities that JJ had planted in her head. She was near buzzing at the beginning of the shower but had managed to calm down as the minutes passed. The brunette got dressed in her navy blue button down that was under a black pant and blazer, finishing the look with her famous off-kilter belt. JJ had mentioned how inviting yet taunting it was before they got together. Emily wore it like that regularly, especially when she wanted to get her wife’s attention. 

As the brunette was twirling the last of her hair above her shoulder into place, JJ walked back in. The blonde had somehow shed her running shorts when Emily wasn’t paying attention. Emily caught a glimpse of lacy, crimson underwear and her breath caught in her throat. She had bought that not too long ago after perusing many selections to appease her finer taste. JJ peeked up at her wife through the mirror and smiled deviously, thoughts returning once more to her plan for the day. She gave her ass a slight shake in a flabbergasted Emily’s direction before disappearing behind the large bathroom door. 

“Dear god, this woman is going to be the death of me. Well, at least that’s not the worst way to go.” Emily mumbled under her breath. 

The rest of their morning went according to the routine. Emily’s mind was still racing to try and figure out JJ’s plan. The devious look that she had repeatedly received had only increased her giddiness, yet she was no closer to figuring it out. 

——————————————————————— 

As the couple pushed open the glass doors to the BAU, both switched into work mode. Emily made haste in getting to her office, while JJ began to address the files that stacked high on her desk. Emily closed the door and sank into her seat, willing her mind into focusing on her job for the moment. 

The hours passed relatively slowly. Both women poured themselves into their paperwork in hopes of being able to leave early. Emily had worked her way through 4 cups of coffee and the top of her desk was visible once more. She sighed out of exhaustion and leaned back into her chair. After a minute she got up to head to the bathroom. The woman didn’t notice the piercing blue eyes that watched her every step from the office to the bathroom. 

JJ had been watching her wife’s office meticulously throughout the day. She had taken an energetic approach to her files in the beginning, and shifted her attention once the number was down in the singles. The blonde saw her wife scurry from the door and the devious smile reappeared on her face. Derek had seen her attention wander throughout the day but his interest peaked at the sight on JJ’s face. 

“Hey Blondie, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours? Your smile says that you’ve got something on your mind, and I’ve seen you eyeing Princess through her window.” He smirked as JJ’s head jerked in his direction, breaking her spell. 

“Nothing Derek, I’ve just been working on my files all day. I’m just thinking about something I told Em, now if you’ll excuse me I have to go do something.” JJ got up from her seat and threw a disarming yet playful glare in her teammate’s direction. 

Derek chuckled as he saw the blonde maneuver out of the chair and beeline to Emily’s office. JJ’s plan had begun as she stepped into her wife’s office. She took one more glance out the window before continuing. The blonde pulled her “surprise” out of her pocket and put it into an empty folder from a nearby pile. Finally, she tucked it neatly into a compartment of Emily’s bag betwixt her other papers. Resetting the bag and making sure everything looked untouched, JJ exhaled and exited the office. She imagined the plethora of reactions that Emily would have upon uncovering what was left for her. 

Emily reappeared in the area just as JJ was sitting down again. She missed the looks from JJ and Derek, who watched her demeanor. Unaware of the change to her office, Emily sat to resume her case files. A few minutes later, Penelope interrupted her working silence. The bubbly analyst had plans for their next girl’s night and wanted to run them by the brunette. The work day was coming into the wind down and she was ready to be cut loose. The blonde eventually left the office and Emily reached over for her bag. 

She was looking for something when she saw the folder. Her cheeks flushed as she spotted the crimson item that sat in her bag’s pocket, mixed in inconspicuously with her papers. To make sure that she wasn’t’t seeing things, the brunette reached down and pulled the lace panties up. Her fingers mulled over the silky fabric as her brain nearly short-circuited at what she was holding. She thought back to the morning and slowly pieced it together. 

Memories of her wife’s gleaming smile and shake before entering the bathroom raced through her mind. She stuffed the underwear into her bag once more as her demeanor shifted. She peaked out into the bullpen through the blinds of her window, watching her wife write her reports. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted JJ while keeping an eye on her.

Em (4:48 PM): Impressive first move Mrs. Prentiss, when did you do that?

Emily saw the surprise blush rise up JJ’s cheeks when she flipped the phone over. It made her very happy that she could still fluster her wife like that, since JJ was typically a wall of confidence. 

Jayje (4:49 PM): I’m not telling you that, a magician never reveals her tricks ;) It would have been funnier though if you found it when PG was in the room. She would’ve been on your case. 

Em (4:49 PM): Well I do enjoy the thought that I have your panties while you’re left bare. Tell me, where would you rather be right now?

Emily knew that she was going to push this. There was no way that she was going to let JJ have all the fun. She was hoping that by the end of their work day, she could have her wife squirming around in her seat. 

JJ, on the other hand, was delighted. She had expected this type of response. The woman had many ideas of what she wanted but she was also not one to give in quickly. This was a game of teasing that she was not going down in. 

Jayje (4:50 PM): Hmm, I’d rather be at home with a glass of wine. I was thinking of maybe laying down on the bed with even less clothes. What about you, don’t you have files to write?

Em (4:51 PM): You, miss, really are a tease. When you’re done, text me, and get in the car. After we get home, I want you on the bed with wine for us and wearing nothing. 

Emily was glad that her door was closed when she saw JJ’s reaction. A hearty laugh escaped her lips as she watched her wife’s breath catch in her throat. She had learned what every one of JJ’s expressions meant years ago and when the blonde starting biting her lip and readjusting in her chair, the brunette knew she had said the right words. 

Jayje (4:53 PM): yes Agent Prentiss

Em (4:54 PM): good girl

Calling Emily by her rank was the one thing that let her wife know what she was thinking. It was her way to saying how far she wanted to go. Today she was ready to do whatever Emily wanted.

——————————————————————— 

5:30 rolled around when JJ signed off on her last file. They had worked well to distract her from thinking about what was to happen when they got home. Her heart was beginning to beat faster as she picked up her phone to text Emily. The excitement buzzed across her skin. 

Jayje (5:32 PM): just finished, going to car now.

She grabbed her bag and turned to leave the bullpen without glimpsing toward Emily’s office. JJ knew that her wife would not be far behind and wanted to keep up her composure. 

JJ shot Morgan and Reid a look on the way out, trying to curb the smirking glances that they were giving her. Her strides became shorter as she reached the elevator doors. She made eye contact with her wife’s hungry, brown eyes as the doors closed in front of her. Emily had the look that JJ knew all too well. A mischievous smile once again worked its way onto her face as she planned what would happen at home. 

The blonde had been sitting in the passenger seat of the car for a few minutes when she heard the lock of the driver side click. Her eyes shot open to see her wife climbing in. Emily threw her bag into the back seat and adjusted to start the car. She was hasty in doing so, wanting to engage in her texted promise. The silence in the car was excitable yet comfortable. 

The minutes passed slowly, building on what both women felt. JJ felt Emily’s fingers snake around her thigh. Determined not to give a reaction, she simply looked forward. The brunette’s fingers drifted up JJ’s leg. Her touch merely grazed up and down the leg, not fully touching enough to fulfill the burn that it was eliciting. 

JJ eventually caved as they neared their house and stole a look at Emily. Emily quickly turned her eyes back to the road but didn’t lose her shit-eating grin. She knew exactly what she was doing to the blonde. It was becoming harder on her as well, because around JJ her self restraint was much harder to hold on to. However she knew that waiting would only make everything better for them. 

——————————————————————— 

Emily pulled into the house’s driveway and slowly withdrew her hand JJ’s thigh. Her hand inched to turn off the car’s ignition while JJ was close to bouncing in her seat. Finally having had enough, the blonde threw open her car door and darted to the house. Her hands shook slightly as the key turned in the lock, indicating her excitement. 

The door gave way and JJ began to move with efficient strides. Her first stop was the wine cabinet where she grabbed a bottle of ’94 Sterling Merlot along with 2 wine glasses that she slipped deftly through her fingers. She padded up the stairs with slightly less speed and made her way into the bedroom. Her chest was rising and lowering slightly faster as her awaited time neared. She set the items down before waltzing to the front of the room where she dropped her clothes. 

Emily pulled the key out of the ignition and sat back in her seat. She watched JJ move and a sigh escaped her lips. The brunette knew that her wife needed some time to set up so she let her mind wander. She thought back to when she asked the blonde out on their first date. It had been a gratifying shock to find out that JJ liked women, and it only increased the chances that what she had wanted was possible. Her nerves had been wracking her throughout that case and Morgan had been right on her tail. After they had flown home, Emily had visited Penelope in her lair. She had finished her heated venting to the blonde and was promised a drink to cool down. To her surprise however, the object of her rant stood frozen in the hallway when she opened the door. Time froze for the pair as their best friend watched from the background. It was nearly a minute later when JJ breathed a sigh of relief and spoke a thank-you, leaving Emily and Garcia baffled. Emily had barely processed the events of moment when the words to ask JJ out exited her mouth. None of the women could accurately describe what had been going on in their heads in that moment. It was mental frenzy that resulted in a true kindling of one of love’s finest embers. Nearly 4 years later it was a comical moment that everyone joked about, and the couple cherished the blushing memory. 

Coming out of the memory, Emily sat up in the chair. Enough time had passed for JJ to be comfortable, so Emily made her way out of the car. She entered the house. Soft, sweet music played from the upper story. She dropped her keys in the bowl before locking the door and walking up the stairs. Knowing that JJ was waiting for her, Emily took in a deep breath to cool her excitement and build her composure. 

She opened the door to find exactly what she had imagined earlier. She could see the bottle of wine perched on her light, mahogany nightstand. Beyond that, JJ laid on the bed with a wine glass in her grasp. The blonde was deep in thought, periodically raising the glass to her dusty pink lips. She had shed all of clothes, allowing Emily’s eyes to take in her every curve. Emily stood in the doorway silently for nearly a minute while she watched her wife wait. 

Eventually she silently padded to the bedside, leaning over to whisper into JJ’s ear. 

“You look delicious waiting for me like that. How about you set the wine down?”

JJ’s body had tensed at the sudden words in her ear but settled when Emily’s cadence relaxed her. Shivers of excitement rolled down her body as she felt the nips against her ear while she put the glass down. The bed shifted as Emily climbed on, careful to avoid touching her wife further. The tingle of her breath on JJ made her squirm further. She finally reached up to pull Emily in for a kiss but was artfully avoided. Emily looked at her with a playful glint in her eyes and spoke slowly. 

“Uhuh, tonight you’re mine because of what you decided to pull in my office. I think I know what I’m going to do you, so sit back.”

Her cold fingers pushed JJ down, allowing the woman to lay flat on her back. She came close enough to pull the blonde into a tight kiss. Her hands moved to push curled, blonde locks off of her wife’s shoulders. The electricity in the kiss itself made JJ and Emily’s hearts frenzy. It began to devolve as both women attacked the other’s lips, desperately trying to get even closer than they were. Emily hands had begun to trace JJ’s collarbone and moved deftly to outline the smoothness of her neck. 

The brunette released her mouth and shifted her attention to where her hands traced. She pushed her lips onto the pale neck in front of her, relishing the delighting groans that it brought from her wife. JJ’s hand shot up to grab Emily’s hair. The brunette had begun alternating pressure to create marks that she could marvel at later. They had a rule about marking, but rules were meant to be bent from time to time right?

“Em, I thought we said no marking?” JJ managed to groan out while her breathing hastened. 

“One night couldn’t hurt. Besides, you always look dazzling when I can see my marks on you. If you really don’t like it just borrow one of my turtlenecks.” Emily broke away to look at her handiwork, spotting the darkening patches littered across her neck. 

She looked back up to see JJ panting with her face heavily flushed. Emily planned on prolonging this, smiling at the woman beneath her. The brunette moved lower as she allowed her lips to brush down the blonde. She eventually reached a rosy nipple and stopped. JJ was still moving underneath her to try and get as much contact as possible. Her hands brushed Emily’s button-down and she impatiently tugged at it. The feeble attempt to remove it drew a chuckle from Emily. She sat back, hearing a whimper from JJ. 

“If you want my clothes off, you can do that yourself.”

JJ made haste in jumping up towards her wife. The woman’s shirt was pulled off, and before Emily realized it, JJ began tugging at her belt. 

“I know that you wear this belt only like this for me. God, you know that I can’t take my eyes off of it. It’s like you’re taunting me, so that’s why its gotta go.”

However, the blonde changed her approach for the belt. Her nimble fingers easily undid the clasp, but she pulled back. She leaned down once more, yet this time managed to use her teeth to loosen the belt free. Emily shivered with excitement, closing her eyes to get lost in the moment. The sound of the leather belt hitting the ground made her open her eyes, spotting the readiness on JJ’s face in front of her. 

Emily snaked her fingers into wavy, mussed blonde locks and pulled JJ into her lips. Once again she slipped her lips in between her wife’s, peppering in kissing that switched between soft and hard. Her hands dropped to circle around JJ’s breasts. She felt her nipples harden and continued to move her fingers back and forth across her abdomen. By this time JJ had been reduced to whimpers and cut off moans. 

Deciding that she was ready to change things, Emily laid JJ back and placed her thigh in-between JJ’s legs. JJ threw her head back as her mouth fell open limply. Emily’s tongue ran slow patterns over her chest. JJ’s hand shifted to grasp the brunette’s hair tightly to try and increase pressure. Emily lifted her head slightly once more to spot the array of marks that showed on the blonde’s chest.

“Baby, I can feel you buzzing, so tell me. What do want me to do? Surely you know what you want after you left your panties in my bag.” Emily husked out as she walked JJ heave. 

“Please stop t-t-teasing; I n-need you. Your mouth, your fingers, anything please. I want, need you Em.” JJ’s mind was scrambling as she felt the release building on her. 

“As you say milady.” The smirk on Emily’s face grew as she turned to cover the blonde’s body in kisses. 

She artfully avoided where she knew JJ wanted her, beginning at her shoulders. The brunette worked her way down her body and grinned at the praising sounds that she was hearing in return. Eventually JJ’s grip on her hair became tight enough that she let it guide her to the blonde’s center. Her heart raced as she butterflied kisses to the apex of JJ’s thighs. The blonde’s grip became more insistent and she finally gave her what she wanted. 

JJ’s breath caught in her throat. She felt the light breeze against her clit before her wife dove in. The brunette braced her body with a palm pressing deeply into the bed beside them. Her lips wrapped slowly around JJ’s clit and she began with a relentless pace. She sucked and massaged while JJ writhed closer to her release underneath her. 

“God Em, I’m s-so close. Right there please, keep going.”

As if on command the brunette pulled away. She was in the mood to tease. After all, JJ was the one who left her panties in Emily’s bag. JJ groaned at Emily’s withdrawal and tried to recover the sensation. She was stopped by firm hands that held her in place. The blonde was losing her composure and feeling her threatening release inch towards the surface. She looked down to see what Emily was doing when didn’t feel anything. Her sparklingly hazy, cerulean eyes met with dark, hungry eyes. Emily could also tell that her wife was nearing her brink, but years of experience made her able to draw this out. 

“Not until I say you can.” Her voice was teasing yet sturdy. 

She once more descended on the woman, but this time took a different approach. She drifted her fingers around and across JJ’s folds. The touch was what JJ wanted but the pressure was nowhere near enough. She began rolling her body in an attempt to find some kind of release that she wanted. Emily saw this and without warning plunged her fingers into JJ. The blonde yelped partially out of excitement that the she was getting closer and partially out of surprise. This back and forth went on for some time before JJ had been riding the edge for too long. Her entire body was humming and all she could think about was Emily. 

Emily had watched her wife enter and ride the line of ecstasy. She decided that JJ had taken enough and amped up her speed. Adding in a third finger, Emily watched JJ’s eyes roll to the back of her head. 

“You’re doing amazing baby. Let go for me Jayje.” Emily had herself riled up watching JJ, and nearly came at the sight of JJ alone. 

JJ didn’t even say anything before her back arched painfully. Her body was overtaken by white, hot waves of pleasure. Obscenities flowed out of her when she began to come down, further prolonged by Emily’s masterful strokes. Emily watched her wife and nearly whimpered with her own release. She drew mindless circles along JJ as she came down from her high. Once JJ was coherent again Emily started moving her fingers along the blonde’s inner thigh. 

She wasted no time in bringing JJ crashing through her second orgasm. By then JJ had managed to flip them and settled between Emily’s legs. The blonde ran her fingers along Emily’s legs. The brunette had set a limit against penetration when they first got together, but JJ had tricks up her sleeves from their years together. Within minutes Emily was gasping for air while she felt her orgasm building. 

Emily felt JJ interlock her fingers with her own, smiling at the closeness. She had always been softer with JJ and loved that the blonde made sure that she knew that she was right there with her. It was intimacy that truly unraveled her and allowed the blonde so close to her heart. 

Hours later, Emily and JJ had fallen asleep while closely entangled. Emily had drifted off with the sweet scent of her wife covering her senses. JJ fell asleep against the steady rhythm of Emily’s head with plans brewing for her next surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is my first OS and it took a while. what do you guys think? comment and lemme know ik its a bit rough but enjoy :)


End file.
